


Sunday

by buckeysbear



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy Sunday Kids, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeysbear/pseuds/buckeysbear
Summary: Minhyuk posts selfies on Twitter without telling you first.





	

The wind blew across the skin of your neck softly as you sat down on your patio. The sun was already up, still slowly rising. You had a plate with two pieces of toast on it, and a small bowl with some partially burned eggs in it. You weren’t paying attention and almost burned the house down a few minutes ago.

“I wonder if the baby is awake…” you mumbled as you picked up your phone. You bit a piece of toast as you typed 민혁 to unlock your phone. You scrolled through Twitter for a few minutes before you got a notification.

[#민혁] 나는 연습실에요 몬베베는 어디에요?  
3/12/17, 9:37 AM

A smile crossed your face as you took a moment to translate the words. When you looked at the pictures you screenshotted them quickly before closing the app. You bit the toast in your hand again as you put your phone down as it rang.

“Minhyuk!” You yelled loudly.  
“Good-morning jagiya.” Minhyuk responded.  
“You almost gave me a heart attack! I told you to tell me before you post things!”  
His laugh filled your ears as you giggled and picked up your phone.

“You look so pretty!” Minhyuk yelled enthusiastically as he smiled at you.  
Your ears turned pink as you let a small smile cross your face.  
“Thank you.” You mumbled as you pushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“But seriously, I am going to kill you! My heart, gosh!” You said dramatically as you pouted.  
“I apologize for failing to warn you, forgive me please.”  
“I’m joking hehe, are you working? It’s almost midnight over there.”

“Yes, I’m at the practice room now.” Minhyuk said.  
“Aren’t you tired honey??”  
“Hmm, a little bit. Preparing for a comeback while thinking about you all the time can be a lot to handle sometimes.”

“Yah!! Keep your cringeworthy love lines to yourself!!” you heard Hyungwon’s voice yell as he threw a beanie at Minhyuk’s face. You tried not to laugh but ended up giggling anyways as you ate some of your eggs.

“Excuse the grinch princess, he’s just JEALOUS.” Minhyuk said as he laughed loudly. You could live off of this kid and his smile, honestly. You asked yourself everyday why you were so blessed as to have such an angel as your significant other.

“So, do you still have those hickies I gave you?” Minhyuk asked quietly. You coughed loudly as your face turned completely red. You also asked yourself everyday why you were cursed to spend the rest of your life with a four year old.

“Hush! The others could hear you!” you whispered as you ran you pushed your hair back.  
“Well? Do you?” Minhyuk asked as he smiled cheekily. You took a bite out of your toast again and leaned your head to the side, letting your boyfriend see the pink marks that were still all over your neck. They had faded a bit.

“Ah~”  
“Be quiet Lee Minhyuk, or I will never let you kiss me again in your life.” You said as you smiled and shook your head. You still could feel his hands on you, even though it had been at least a week since you saw him face to face.

“That is cruel and highly unnecessary punishment!!” Minhyuk whined loudly.  
“Okay, okay. Calm down.” you said as you smiled. You talked to Minhyuk for another ten minutes before Hyunwoo was calling him to go practice.

You smiled as you went back into your house and closed the patio door behind you. In a few hours, you’d be on a plane to Seoul to surprise your boyfriend. You had bought him a new Gfriend album, so he would most likely be more hyper than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this because Minhyuk posted selfie's this morning and I was eating breakfast at the time. It's Sunday, Changkyun's teaser photos are out, & it's Monbebe Selca Day. Their comeback is approaching so quicklyyyy, I already pre-ordered the album hehe.


End file.
